I'm happy with you
by U-Wish-U-Knew
Summary: Artemis finds out that Wally has a girlfriend and watches jealousy from the sidelines as he matures and becomes even happier. Find out what happens next! Takes place in Season 1, starting in between Humanity (ep. 15) and Failsafe (ep. 16). Wally/OC -Wish


**Disclaimer: I, Wish, do not own Young Justice or any of the characters/places except for the OC (Avery Parkerson)**

**(AN: I made this because I was sick and tired (literally) of everyone writing about Wally being jealous of Artemis because she gets a boyfriend or Artemis being jealous and finding out that Wally's girlfriend is super evil and is manipulating him (PS: I am not trying to have a go at anyone). I just thought it'd be cute if Wally was just really happy and then I wanted to make it so that there is Spitfire. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Wish)**

**Summary: Artemis finds out that Wally has a girlfriend and watches jealousy from the sidelines as he matures and becomes even happier. Find out what happens next! Takes place in Season 1, starting in between Humanity (ep. 15) and Failsafe (ep. 16).**

**(\Artemis/)**

The cave was quiet as five of six members sat by the television, relaxing. Conner sat on the vibrant, green couch, watching in an almost trance-like state as the static sparked all over the screen while M'gann baked a complicated lemon meringue pie. Kaldur sat on the couch next to Conner, calmly reading through a magazine on. . . vacuums and wristwatches?

Artemis mentally shrugged before turning her gaze over her arrows, of which she was sharpening almost unconsciously, and towards the Boy Wonder himself as said hero sat nervously on a kitchen stool, constantly checking his phone and tapping the counter top at a speed Flash would be proud of.

_Recognised__: Kid Flash, B03._

Artemis watched quietly as Wally bounded over to Robin with a large smile on his face. He hopped from foot to foot and looked extremely happy, yet ever-so-slightly shy at the same time. Artemis raised her eyebrow as the team's bird looked up at the speedster and smiled.

'I assume she said yes,' Robin said to the excited Flash. Artemis silently noted how he stated his words instead of speaking them as a question.

Wally nodded his head and his grin grew - if possible - even wider. 'That's right!' he said. 'She said yes! Rob, you wouldn't be able to _believe _how happy this makes me.'

Robin jumped up and hugged his friend and Wally squeezed him back tightly. 'I'm proud of you, Wally,' the bird mumbled quietly to his friend.

'Thanks,' came the choked out response and Artemis noted with surprise that the Canary Speedster was now _sobbing _with happiness.

The two then broke apart and Wally laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 'I'm such an idiot,' he mumbled as he barked out another laugh. 'I'm actually _crying_.'

Robin clapped Wally on the back and joined him in laughter by cackling.

'What's going on?' the Archer finally asked.

Wally turned his beaming, tear-streaked face towards her and responded with the words, 'I asked a girl out.'

Suddenly, a cold, horrible feeling gripped Artemis's heart that she immediately recognised as jealousy making her internally frown. Since when did she start to care about Kid Idiot's love life?

Wally then turned back to Robin. 'I am going to take her out tomorrow night so I'll have to get ready. Wanna help?'

Robin grinned. 'Sure. Just don't forget to tell Roy otherwise he'll blow up in your face.'

Wally winced. 'Right. I'll go pop over to his now. Be back in a flash!' Wally quickly winked before zooming off, towards the Zeta-tubes.

_Recognised__: Kid Flash, B03._

Artemis quickly collected up her arrows as the Boy Wonder cartwheeled off to his room to get ready. The green, female archer felt dryness in the back of her throat, as though she were about to cry, and she had no idea why. She fast-walked down the corridor that lead to the rooms and quickly unlocked her door. As soon as she was inside, the archer dumped her arrows in their usual compartment in her desk and she collapsed onto her bed with a frown. She knew she was jealous but she didn't understand why.

I don't like Kid idiot, she thought to herself, so why do I feel jealous?

Artemis banged her head against her pillow and groaned before turning on her back and staring at the ceiling.

She had to figure out this new feeling inside of her.

**(\Wally/)**

A red, green and white blur zipped through Star city and towards a small, dirty apartment building. It then stopped at a door with the number '_164' _on it. The gold paint covering the numbers was faded and the dirty white colour on the wood of the door itself was peeling extremely. The redhead that stood out of the decaying door smiled, despite the gloomy place and knocked swiftly on the door for a few short seconds before inviting himself in.

'You better have your clothes on!' he yelled before shutting the door behind him. The boy then turned around to face the dark, dirty room.

Another redhead stumbled into the room from a door o the other side of the room. He looked up at Wally with a raised eyebrow and huffed, crossing his arms.

Though, if you knew this tall redhead well, you'd notice the small smirk on his face.

'What are you doing here, Wally?' he asked gruffly.

Wally, being used to the taller's bluntness, just smiled. 'I came to tell you something, Roy,' he said.

Roy huffed again. 'I kinda figured that out for myself; if you had been here for food, half of the contents of my fridge would already be in your stomach, and if you were here for games, you would have brought Robin along with you.' He then frowned. 'Robin is _okay_, right?'

Wally's smile widened. 'Aw. So you do care.'

Roy growled at him, making the energetic Speedster put his arms into a surrendering position.

'Sorry, sorry,' he muttered. 'Anyways, I was here to tell you…'

Wally paused for dramatic effect, but didn't wait that long as he was just bursting to tell the other redhead the news.

'I have a girlfriend.'

Roy's eyes widened and his mouth fell into a smile. He walked up to Wally and patted him on the back. 'Good! It's about time.'

_Translation: I'm proud of you, and I know this is going to be a good thing for you._

Wally hugged Roy as tears fell from his eyes for the second time that day (secretly, the fourth. Once before he asked the girl out, not that long after asking her out, once at the cave, and now at Roy's. . . but nobody needed to know that).

'I'm going to be happy, Roy. I love her - a lot.'

'I'm glad for you.'

**(\\_/)**

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to rate and review this so I can feel encouraged enough to continue. Thanks for reading.**

**~Wish**


End file.
